Saturday Supercade
Saturday Supercade est une série d'animation américaine produite par Ruby-Spears Productions, distribuée et diffusée sur la chaîne américaine CBS Broadcasting Inc. du 17 septembre 1983 au 8 septembre 1984 tous les samedis matin. La série comporte 97 épisodes de 50 minutes et est séparée en 2 saisons et chaque partie correspond au jeu Donkey Kong (pour la 1ère saison) et au jeu d'arcade Donkey Kong Jr. (pour la 2ème saison). Il s'agit de la première série mettant en vedette Mario et Donkey Kong (ainsi que Pauline et Donkey Kong Jr.) et elle précède donc le long métrage d'animation japonais Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! de 1986. Saturday Supercade n'a jamais été doublée en français. Histoire Donkey Kong Mario possède un cirque où vit Donkey Kong, mais un jour Donkey Kong s'échappe et Mario et Pauline doivent le capturer. Après plusieurs pièges avec par exemple des peaux de bananes, Mario capture Donkey Kong. La série en elle-même est une sorte de message contre la criminalité et les délits comme la fraude, les moqueries, le vol ou encore les mensonges envers des personnes importantes, Mario, Pauline et Donkey Kong ayant souvent comme mission d'empêcher ces actes et d'en faire la morale principalement au public. Donkey Kong Jr. Un jour, Donkey Kong Jr. rencontre Donkey Kong et est en larmes quand il voit que ce dernier n'a pas pu fuir le cirque de Mario. Un personnage nommé Bones intervient alors, le console et l'emmène pour vivre des aventures, cette série étant d'avantage consacré aux histoires qu'aux problèmes de la vie sociale. Épisodes Donkey Kong * "Mississippi Madness" * "Gorilla Gangster" * "Banana Bikers" * "The Incredible Shrinking Ape" * "Movie Mania" * "Gorilla My Dreams" * "Little Orphan Apey" * "Circus Daze" * "The Great Ape Escape" * "Apey and the Snowbeast" * "How Much is That Gorilla in the Window" * "Private Donkey Kong" * "Get Along Little Apey" * "Sir Donkey Kong" * "The Pale Whale" * "El Donkey Kong * "New Wave Ape" * "Greenhouse Gorilla" * "Hairy Parent" Donkey Kong Jr * "Trucknapper Caper" * "Sheep Rustle Hustle" * "Rocky Mountain Monkey Business" * "Magnificent 7-Year Olds" * "The Ventriloquist Caper" * "The Great Seal Steal" * "The Jungle Boy Ploy" * "Junior Meets Kid Dynamo" * "Amazing Rollerskate Race" * "A Christmas Story" * "Gorilla Ghost" * "The Teddy Bear Scare" * "Double or Nothing" Voix * Mario : Peter Cullen * Pauline : Judy Strangis * Donkey Kong : Milton Supman * Donkey Kong Jr. : Frank Welker * Bones : Bart Braverman Générique Well, Saturday Supercade, Gather 'round, We'll get your video friends together. Yeah, Saturday Supercade, It's time for fun, And no one else can do it better. And it feels so right, Because it's Supercade time! Let's have some Supercade fun! Yes, it's Supercade time, Let's have some Supercade fun, fun, fun! Come on, to Supercade time, Join all the Supercade fun. Yes, it's Supercade time, Let's have some Supercade fun, fun, fun! Come on, to Supercade time, Join all the Supercade fun. Monkey Muscle! (Monkey Noises) Let's have some Supercade fun. (It's Saturday Supercade!) Galerie SaturdaySupercade-1er épisode.JPG|Mario et Pauline lors de la capture de Donkey Kong dans l'épisode Mississippi Madness. SaturdaySupercade-DonkeyKong.png|Art conceptuel de Donkey Kong SaturdaySupercade-DonkeyKongJr.png|Art conceptuel de Donkey Kong Jr. SaturdaySupercade-Pauline.png|Art conceptuel de Pauline Note * Cette série n'a jamais été rediffusée, malgré plusieurs tentatives de rediffusion de la part de certains fans de la série qui ont enregistré au fur et à mesure les émissions. Catégorie:Saturday Supercade Catégorie:Séries animées